Champions of Middle-Earth/Character Endings
Aragorn "Obtaining my kingship was no easy task. That much I knew. Though I'm only Isildur's Heir, the knowledge that he failed to destroy the One Ring still haunted me. Unfortunately, so did Elrond, the Elven Lord who had raised me since the death of my mother. I would regret that there was this part of me that have suspected him the day he decided to send me to my task, possibly as a way to...get rid of me. With that in mind, I ride to Rivendell, hoping I get some straight answers from him. And also find the way to redeem Isildur's name." Boromir "For any intent or purpose, I should be dead. There was no way I could have survived being pierced by many arrows, let alone the corruption I've suffered under the One Ring. The last thing I recalled, I declared Aragorn my brother, my captain, my king. Yet here I am now, but forever tied to the river Anduìn. I do not know what my future may bring beyond my resurrection or if I will ever see my brother again, but at least for now, I must do what I can to right any wrong-doings I have made, and also make amends with the Ring-bearer." Frodo "A far green country. It was all I ever had good dreams of since I returned from the Quest, along with the nightmares the Ring had wrought. So I sailed to the one place where the healing could take place: the Lonely Island. There, I looked upon a woman who glowed in the brightest starlight, but with a knife in hand. She said the only way to heal the wounds is through pain. I do fear it, but there was no other way. As the knife lunged into me, the pain it brought not only removed the darkness from my heart but restored the fires of my own soul." Meriadoc "My friends and I returned home to find it in ruins. The Ruffian group hired by Saruman has invaded the Shire and burned almost everything to the ground, including Tuckborough and Buckland, and has managed to enslave some survivors. Of course, Saruman was a fool to think Hobbits are a gullible sort and if he was still among the living, he'd be in for quite a shock. My people may still be ignorant, but now they know of the dangers that lurk outside of home. It's time that the Shire fights back." Samwise "Walking into Mordor to destroy the Ring was one thing. Returning home to find it in such a sorry state...it was more than I could take, and what makes it worse is that Saruman was behind the attack. But we took it back all the same, and with some mellorn seeds Lady Galadriel had given me, the Shire is taking some small steps to regrow. But I still worry about Mister Frodo. He hasn't been himself since he agreed to bear the One Ring. Maybe another journey away from home would do him some good, but...I should be out there with him." Category:Sub pages